Interview of Anime Characters!
by Kinie
Summary: Again, this is another idea originally made by my friend Azi. She has more chapters on this than me at the moment, but I'm going to try and move away from just interviewing Trigun characters.
1. Default Chapter

Interview of Anime Characters  
  
Jeff: Hey, where's Asuka?  
  
Kinie: I don't know.  
  
Jeff: Well, we're about to start.  
  
Kinie: I'll take over her hosting duties, since she's not here.  
  
Jeff: Uh. OK, I guess.  
  
~ Begins filming ~  
  
Kinie: Hello, and welcome to "Interview of Anime Characters!" (Enter theme music) I'm subbing in for Asuka today; she came down with a bad case of stomach flu.  
  
~ 10 minutes before showtime ~ Asuka: Kinie, what are you doing backstage?!  
  
Kinie: I'm here to let you know Wolfwood wants to talk to you inside his dressing room.  
  
Asuka: OK! (Runs into dressing room)  
  
Kinie: AHA! (Shoves a HUGE boulder in front of the door)  
  
Asuka: Huh? He's not in here. Hey, why won't the door open? Kinie, you're gonna be dead by the time I'm through with you!  
  
Kinie: Well, since Asuka isn't around, I guess I'll have to take over hosting duties for her! ~ End of flashback ~  
  
Kinie: Well, let's hope she gets better soon! In the mean time, here's Meryl Strife from the Bernardelian Insurance Company!  
  
Meryl: Where's Asuka?  
  
Kinie: Stomach flu.  
  
Meryl: Oh.  
  
Kinie: So, first question! Why do you have so many derringers in your coat, don't you know they only can fire like 1 or 2 bullets per gun?  
  
Meryl: I have like 30 in my coat, so I don't worry too much about the bullets. Besides, Milly reloads them for me while we're fighting.  
  
Kinie: Next question! When you first saw Vash, did you think he really was the Humanoid Typhoon?  
  
Meryl: Him? Being Vash the Stampede? Come on! Just look at how he acts! He's a bumbling buffoon that can't do anything right and doesn't even have a job! He eats all of our donuts, can't ride a Thomas, he . (continues on like that for about an hour)., and always tries to get a woman!  
  
Kinie: Zzzzz.. Huh? Oh, anyway. Do you love him?  
  
Vash (behind the camera): Hmm? (Looks intensively at Meryl.)  
  
Meryl: Me? Love him? No! (Turns red for about 30 minutes)  
  
Vash begins crying softly behind the camera. (Tears of sadness, or joy?)  
  
Kinie: Well, we have time for 1 more question. How do you--  
  
Asuka breaks through the door and the boulder, and dashes out onto the set. Asuka: KINIE!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
Kinie: (sweatdrops) uh. that's all the time we have today, see you tomorrow!  
  
Kinie begins to run away, with Asuka throwing anything she can find at him (chairs, coffee mugs, donuts), then takes out her reverse-blade sword, and begins trying to clobber him to death.  
  
Vash: Hey, those are mine! (pointing to the donuts)  
  
~ End of interview ~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Double Trigun Interview

Interview of Anime Characters!  
  
Jeff: **Begins filming.** Azi: Hello, and welcome to another installment of... Kinie: Interview of Anime Characters! **Theme music plays ** Azi: It seems that the general audience liked Kinie's interview, so the big cheeses up in the big office buildings... Kinie: Decided that we will both perform an interview of anime characters! Jeff **Behind camera** This isn't going to be good... Azi: Anyway, to commemerate this unique event, both Kinie and myself will be interviewing two Trigun characters! Kinie: That's right, folks! 2 interviews for the price of 1 show! Azi: And here are the two that we are going to interview **Points off-stage** Knives... Kinie: And Vash!  
  
Both enter the set, glaring at each other. They sit down, still watching each others movements. They both sit down, but still glare at each other.  
  
Azi: Hey, calm down, you guys! Kinie: Yeah, you both agreed to be interview with your older/younger brother at the same time! Vash: But we didn't say that we won't like it... **Still glaring at Knives ** Knives: Just because we agreed, doesn't mean that we like it... **Glaring at Vash ** Vash: Hey! That's what I just said! **Stands up, knocks chair over. ** Knives: **Also stands up, knocking chair over ** Well, if you would just- Azi & Knives: STOP! Knives & Vash: What?  
  
Both turn their heads toward Azi and Kinie, and find themselves staring down the barrels of 2 Sony Black Ops Rocket Launchers (SBORL). **Yes, we both read Megatokyo. **  
  
Azi: I guess you guys didn't read the fine print. Kinie: It states, that if you two begin to fight, we are allowed to take any means necessary to resolve the issue. Azi: And when it comes to 'resolving' an issue... Kinie: We both like to just blow it up. So if you don't want to get blown to kingdom-come, I suggest you sit back down, and RELAX. Vash: **Pouty looking face ** Fine. Knives: **Also looking defeated ** We'll calm down.  
  
They both pick up their respective chairs, and sit down. Both try to relax, but they still look uneasy.  
  
Azi: Good boys. Kinie: Let's get started with the interview then.  
  
Both SBORLs disappear, and the two interviewers sit down.  
  
Jeff **Behind camera ** Whew. that was a close one. Azi: So, first question goes to Vash! Vash: Yes? Azi: Near the end of the show, your robitic arm gun, which had a powerful gun hidden inside of it, was upgraded to have a semi-automatic gun of sorts. Which gun did you like more? Vash: Hmm. hard to say. there are pros and cons to each gun. The old one had the stopping power, but the new one had rapid fire. I can't answer that question without further investigation. Sorry. Azi: It's OK. Kinie: Now, Knives. Knives: Hmm? Kinie: When did you realize you had telekinetic powers? In the show, it seems that, on the SEEDs ship, you controled the crew members to kill each other. Knives: Yes. I did use my telekinetic powers to kill all of the crew members. Even as a baby, I knew I had a gift. It wasn't until my body had matured more that I was able to fully control my powers. Azi: And Vash has the potential to have the same abilities as you, right? Knives: Yes. But, he chooses to live as a human, even though he isn't. Vash: Hey! I like being human! They make cool, good things! Knives: Like what? Vash: Donuts, and. uhh. beer. and. uhh. Knives: Exactily. The two things you could come up with is a pastry and a drink that makes you sick within an hour. Azi: Have you ever had either? Knives: No. Vash: **Surprised, shocked look ** WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT????????? You haven't had a donut, or a beer? No wonder you want to kill humanity! You must try at least one of each! **Hands Knives a donut and a beer can. ** Knives: Ba, humbug! **Uses telkinetic powers to launch both objects at Vash. ** Vash: **Eats the flying donut, and opens the beer can, and downs it in one gulp. ** AH! That was refreshing! Knives: **begins using telekinetic powers to launch more objects at Vash (i.e. chairs, tables, sharp, pointy things, etc. ) ** Vash: AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!! **Jumps out of chair, and runs away to avoid objects flying at him. ** Knives: Come back here! **Gets up, and begins chasing after Vash. **  
  
Meanwhile, as those two begin a one-sided fight, Azi and Kinie have their SBORLs out, ready to fire.  
  
Azi: You know, I was kinda hoping that they would do something like this. Kinie: Yeah, it's much funnier to see them get blown away by something. Azi: Ready. **Begins aiming at Knives. ** Kinie: Steady. **Begins aiming at Vash. ** Azi & Kinie: FIRE!  
  
Both launch rockets at their respective targets. Both Knives and Vash see the incoming rockets, and try to outrun them. They go over several hills, with the rockets chasing after them. Finally, after passing over a 4th hill, two mushroom clouds appear over the hill.  
  
Azi & Kinie: BINGO! **Give each other a high-five. ** A few minutes later, both Knives and Vash come walking back, all black and steaming at several places. Vash: Stupid. Knives: Rockets. Vash & Knives: We're gonna **cough** get you two **cough ** if it's the last **cough ** thing we do! **cough**  
  
Azi: **sweatdropping ** Well, would you look at the time! Kinie: **Also sweatdropping ** That's it for this installment of 'Interview of Anime Characters!' Azi & Kinie: See you all tomorrow! **Dash off, leaving white clouds behind them. ** Knives & Vash: Get back here! **chase after the two. ** Jeff: Oh, boy.  
  
~ End interview ~ 


	3. Chapter 3 Let's go to Feudal Japan!

Interview with Inuyasha!  
  
Kinie: Hello, and welcome to a third installment of 'Interview of Anime Characters!' This time around, we've traveled all the way back to feudal Japan, to interview everyone's favorite half-demon. Let's here it up for Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: **Walks in from the tree line** hello humans. **Waves weakly at the camera** Kinie: Welcome! Here, sit down and have some green tea! **offers him some green tea in a cup.** Inuyasha: **sniffs the tea, then accepts it.** Thank you for the tea. **Sits down on the grass.** Kinie: So, do you feel up to answering a few questions? Inuyasha: Well, that's why you have me on your show, isn't it? **Sips the tea.** Kinie: I'll take that as a yes. So! First question! Do you have any idea how much your Tetsuaiga weighs before and after it has been repaired with your fang? Inuyasha: If I had to guess. I'd say around 60 pounds before, and 120 after. Kinie: Did you do any special training with the sword after it was fixed?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah. **Sips the tea.** I had to kill the demon who killed my father with the sword before I was able to use it like I had before it was fixed. Kinie: Do you ever get tired of killing all of these demons for the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls? Inuyasha: Yeah, I do. Any demon, half-demon, or even a human, gets affected in one way or another thanks to the power of the jewel shards. And, more often than not, a demon usually has at least two or three inside of them at any given time. Kinie: By our calculations. **Looks at several pieces of paper** Naraku has recovered approximatly 75 percent of the jewel shards, and that guess is including the one large piece that Kikyo had stolen from Kagome. You, Kagome, and the others, have only recovered approximately 5 percent of the shards after Kikyo stole your large shard. Do you feel pissed off at this possible fact? Inuyasha: Hell yeah I'm pissed off! How would you feel if some demon stole something that you had worked so hard to collect? **Drinks what's left of the tea, and sets the cup on the ground.** Kinie: You do know that Naraku isn't 100 percent demon, don't you? Inuyasha: yeah, I know that. No matter how many demons he might absorb, he'll still be half-demon, like me, thanks to that spider burn on his back. Kinie: Do you still plan to turn yourself into a full-fledged demon once you restore the Jewel of the Four Souls? Inuyasha: That's classified. Kinie: Would you like another cup of green tea? Inuyasha: Yes please.  
  
Kinie is handed a pot filled with green tea. He pours Inuyasha another glass of tea. When it's full, Inuyasha sniffs the tea again, and then proceeded to drink from it.  
  
Kinie: Umm. Why did you smell the tea before you drank it? Inuyasha: Excuse me? Kinie: Well, hen yo had your first glass of tea, you smelled it before you drank from it. Then, just a moment ago, you did the same thing again. Why did you do that? Inuyasha: Oh. **Sips some of the tea.** I was just making sure that you weren't trying to poison me, that's all. Kinie: Oh, cause I was just. Wait a minute. You think that we would deliberatly try to poison you and prevent you from completing your quest? Inuyasha: I had never heard of your show before, and I don't trust humans. **Sips some of the tea again.** Kinie: But you trust Kagome, Miroku, and Sango! Inuyasha: I trust them because they have proven thir worth in battle. You, my hosting friend, have not. Kinie: What, you wanna start something? **Grabs nearest broadsword, and enters a sword stance.** Inuyasha: Well why didn't you say so earlier? **Unsheathes Tetsusaiga, which enters it's transformed state.** Bring it on, tough guy!  
  
Kinie charges at him, then suddenly disappears. Inuyasha sniffs the air, then thrusts his elbow behind him, right into the sternum of Kinie, who flies back and is stopped by a tree.  
  
Kinie: Not bad! I didn't think you'd be this good! You usually bumble around before you finish off someone! **Dashes back to face him.** Inuyasha: Bumble around? That's what you think I do? Oh man, now I'm pissed!  
  
Inuyasha swings Tetsaiga at Kinie, who ducks under the swing, ad delivers a good, loog, deep cut into Inuyasha's stomach. He follows up that cut with several slashes to his legs and arms, before kicking him back to the treeline. Inuyasha digs the sword into the ground, and there is a shift in the air currents. He stands up, and leaves Tetsaiga buried into the ground.  
  
Kinie: Uh-oh. He let go of the sword. Somebody call in Kagome, quick!  
  
Inuyasha looks at Kinie with his red demon eyes, and looks at his claws, whose nails extend outward several inches. He begins to charge at Kinie, who slowly backs up. Behind the cameraman, a woman comes runnng up.  
  
Woman: Sit, biy!  
  
The purple necklace around Inuyasha neck glows, and slams him into the ground. He gets up a second lanter, back to hi half-demon self.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome?!? What the hell are you doing here? Kagome: Inuyasha! What have I told you about NOT letting go of Tetsaiga when you're in a battle! That's your best weapon! You never let go of your best weapon! Inuyasha: Well, would you stop nagging me about the sword, woman! **Walks over, pulls Tetsaiga out of the ground, and sheaths it.** Jeez, it's not like I'm always going to go bloodthirsty demon on someone whenever Tetsaiga isn't right next to me! Kagome: You know as well as I that you hate going fully demon and having no control over yourself! You enter a berserer mode, and don't stop killing until you're knocked back to reality, or you get yourself killed!  
  
Kinie: **Walks back into view of the camera.** Well, that's all the time we have for today's episode! Join us tomorrow for another installment of 'Interview of Anime Characters!' 


End file.
